Til Death Do Us Part
by Eclectic Butterfly
Summary: When investigators connect Station 51, and more specifically a certain paramedic, everything gets turned around. 5th story in the series, follows The Factory Fire


_**A/N: So this is the 5th story in my Johnny and Colette series (I really ought to figure out a better series title for this...). It directly ties into the previous story, The Factory Fire, so if you haven't already read that, I recommend you do so. There's also a personal note on my profile that explains me absence from this fandom. **_

_**Anyway, I don't own the characters of Emergency! I just play with with them every now and then. I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

Siren wailing, Squad 51 came to a stop in front of the single story white house. A cop car pulled up behind them as Paramedics Roy Desoto and John Gage climbed out if the squad. "Do we know what we have here?" Johnny asked as he pulled the first case from the compartment on the side of the vehicle.

As he joined them, Officer Vince Howard shook his head. "The call didn't specify. We'll have to do this the old-fashioned way." Exchanging looks, the paramedics let the cop lead the way up to the front door. Officer Howard knocked loudly. "Police and paramedics! Open up."

There was no answer. Before he could knock again, a panicked voice exclaimed, "Oh, thank God, you're finally here!" A middle aged woman rushed over from the neighboring house. She came up the steps onto the porch. "It's been quiet for ten minutes now. Something terrible must have happened in there. Such terrible screaming and shouting."

"Are you the one who called in the report?" Officer Howard asked, getting his notebook out. The woman nodded, her expression becoming vaguely proud. "What's your name?"

"My name is Mrs. Kenny Smith," the woman said. She sent a glance at the house. "Shouldn't you be checking on Miss Walters? Those terrible screams! It sounded like someone was being murdered in there!"

The front door swung open then and a young woman leaned her head out. "Uh, hello?" she said uncertainly. Her hair was hidden under a thick, pink towel. "Is there a problem, officer?"

"Are you Miss Walters?" Roy asked, speaking before Vince could. She gave a wary nod, focusing on him. "Is anyone in the house hurt? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she said. "No one else is here. I don't understand. Why are you here?"

"They are here because of that awful noise that was coming from your house," Mrs. Smith said, pushing to the front of the group. She pointed her finger at the homeowner. "I heard you carrying on, little missy."

From the way Miss Walters rolled her eyes, Roy guessed she'd had dealings with the older woman before. "That's because you make everyone else's business your business," she snapped. "What right do you have to spy on everyone in the neighborhood anyway?"

Officer Howard stepped between them. "Ma'am, were you screaming?" he asked, looking at Miss Walters.

She reached up and pulled the towel from her head. Her damp hair fell around her face, the bright, garish red standing out against her pale skin. "Any woman would scream if this is the color they saw in the mirror! Of course I screamed! Does this look strawberry blonde to you? No! What am I supposed to tell my boyfriend when he sees this?"

Johnny cleared his throat and took a step back. "Looks like we're not needed here."

"Serves you right for trying to dye your hair yourself," Mrs. Smith said, wagging her finger. "I've told you and told you to leave such things to professionals."

"You are not my mother! In fact, I've told _you_ to stay off my property."

The women began speaking at the same time. Vince sent an aggrieved look towards the retreating paramedics as he tried to calm them both.

* * *

"I'm telling you, Roy, it's crazy what women do when it comes to how they look!"

Glancing over at his partner, Roy kept from commenting. Johnny, as usual, didn't need any encouragement to continue his rant. "Their shoes, their clothes, their hair, and everything in between," the young man continued. "And it just gets worse when it's part of a wedding. Colors, and styles, and I don't know what else."

Amused, Roy just smiled. Johnny, with his arm out the window, leaned his head back. "Colette kept asking me for my opinion on bridesmaid dresses and colors for the wedding," he said. He gave a slight scoff. "I don't know why she asks since anytime I give an opinion, it's wrong and it didn't matter in the end."

Surprised, Roy sent another glance at his partner as they came up on the station. "Colette says your opinion is wrong?"

"What? No! Colette actually cares what I think. It's her mother, who has been giving us trouble. She's tried to take over the wedding plans, and driving us up a wall. She's made a fuss about the flowers and the invitations." Johnny shook his head. "It's ridiculous what goes into a wedding, man."

There were too many points contained in that answer that Roy decided to ignore them all. "I did warn you about that, Johnny," he said as he backed the squad into place. "Women take weddings seriously."

"No kidding," Johnny said emphatically as he climbed out of the squad. "I suggested we just go to the courthouse and get it over with. Mrs. McConikee about had a heart attack at the idea. I had to swear it was a joke to keep her from hitting me over the head with a skillet."

"Well, you should know better than to spring a suggestion like that."

Johnny's face brightened at the familiar voice and he hurried around the squad. "Colette!"

The young woman stood in the doorway leading to the kitchen. "Hi, Roy," she greeted as she held her arms out to Johnny. She smiled as her fiancé hugged her, lifting her off her feet. "Your run was short."

"Hi, Colette," Roy greeted. He glanced beyond her to where Mike, Chet, and Marco were making no effort to hide their gawking.

"What are you doing here?" Johnny asked, claiming his fiancé's attention as he set her back on the ground. "You didn't tell me you'd be stopping by the station today."

Colette's gaze shifted and she rubbed her hands against the gray skirt she wore. "Well, I didn't know until Granddad picked me up."

A frown formed on Johnny's face at her evasive manner. Before he or Roy could question"Gage, Desoto," Captain Hank Stanley called from his office. "I need to see you in here. Now."

There was a seriousness to the captain's tone that made Johnny and Roy straighten up. Colette grabbed Johnny's hand and held him back for a moment. "Hey," she said softly. "I'll be here, alright? Once you get done in there, I mean."

"Things are that bad, huh?" Johnny asked, forcing a note of joviality into his voice. He brought her hand up and kissed her fingers before he escaped her grip. He then followed his partner into the captain's office.

Chief McConikee stood in front of the desk, and there were two unfamiliar men in black suits against the wall. "Captain?" Roy said formally, his tone inquisitive.

"Close the door, Gage," the chief instructed.

Johnny did so, looking confused. He moved to stand in front of the desk, next to his partner. "Have we done something wrong, sir?" Roy asked once the door was closed.

"No, Desoto," McConikee answered quickly. He gestured to the suited men. "This is Detective Bonanno and Detective Wilson. They are investigating the series of building fires that have happened in the last three months."

"You suspect arsonist?" Johnny asked.

Detective Wilson, a tall, dark haired man, stepped forward. "You're quick to make that assumption, Gage."

"The only time detectives show up around here after a fire is because there's an arsonist," Roy pointed out, coming to his friend's defense. "Johnny's right?"

The two detectives exchanged looks and then they both nodded. "There have been twelve commercial fires in the last three months," Detective Bonanno explained. "Each time, the fire started in the same way: papers igniting and then the flames spread. Three people have been killed and fifteen injured because of these fires."

"Of those twelve fires, this station was called to ten of them," Chief McConikee added. "And of those ten, A shift has handled seven of them."

"You think it's deliberate?" Johnny asked slowly.

The detectives nodded. Wilson gestured an open folder that was in front of Cap. "We weren't certain until a newspaper clipping was found on the scene of the building fire last week," he said as Cap reluctantly turned the file and pushed it forward.

Roy moved forward first and he picked up the clipping which was protected in an evidence bag. His eyes widened as he recognized a publicity shot some reporter had gotten of his partner on a call months ago but what was really disturbing was the black X that was over Johnny's face. Though he didn't want to, he handed it to Johnny. Whatever was about to happen, Roy had the feeling it was going to be hard to take. He watched his friend's reaction out of the corner of his eye.

"Me?" Johnny said in shock. "What does this have to do with anything?"

"We suspect one of the victims you've treated in the last year has taken an unhealthy interest in you," Chief McConikee answered, his tone compassionate. "This person has been setting fires to draw you out where they can see you."

Astonished, Johnny shook his head. "Who would do something like that?"

"Someone who needs help."

"You haven't seen anyone outside the station that shouldn't be there?" Detective Bonanno asked, taking the clipping from Johnny. "Any familiar faces at the scenes of these fires or at any other addresses you've been called to?"

The two paramedics looked at each other, frowning as they thought back. Three months back was a long time to recall with hundreds of runs and victims treated. "I can't think of anyone," Roy said slowly. "I'm pretty sure we'd remember if we kept seeing the same face at scenes all over the place, though."

Johnny nodded his agreement. The chief heaved a sigh and glanced at Cap. There was no mistaking the look of resignation and regret on Captain Stanley's face. "The welfare of my men is always my concern," McConikee said. "Gage, I'm temporarily transferring you to Station 13 while the detectives continue their investigation."

"What?" Both paramedics exclaimed at the same time. Johnny continued, "How is that supposed to help? Won't this person just start trouble on Station 13's runs?"

"We are counting on the change disconcerting this person," Detective Wilson answered. "We'll have a better idea of which calls we should follow."

"You could do that now."

McConikee sent a sharp look at the dark haired paramedic. "Gage, this isn't a spur of the moment decision," he said. "The detectives and I, along with other senior member of the department, discussed this at great length. We believe this to be the best course of action at this time. You will finish out your shift today and report to Station 13 in two days."

Johnny's entire body was strung tighter than a guitar string and Roy knew his partner wanted to object. "Yes, sir," Johnny finally said.

"This isn't a punishment, John," Cap put in.

"It sure feels like one. Will that be all?"

"You're dismissed, Gage," Cap said, regret in his tone.

Spinning on his heel, the dark haired paramedic stalked to the door, opened it, and then practically ran out of the office. The door swung shut behind Johnny. "Who will be my temporary partner ?" Roy asked, looking at the chief. He made sure to stress the word _temporary._

"Charlie Dwyer, and Johnny has been assigned to work with Craig Brice," McConikee replied. He didn't miss the flinch that Roy was unable to hold back. "Is there a problem, Desoto."

"No, sir."

* * *

When Roy left Cap's office, he didn't immediately see where his partner was. Chet, though, was right there to pump him for information. "What's going on?" the fireman asked. "I saw Gage come running through here like he was on the way to a fire or something."

"Ask Cap," Roy told him, unwilling to go into the details that Chet, and the rest of the crew, would want to know once they heard. "Which way did Johnny go?"

Frowning, and seeming to sense the seriousness behind the request, Chet gestured towards the common room. Roy hurried in that direction and stepped out of the building. Johnny had reached his white Land Rover, and was leaning against it, his head resting against his upraised arm. Colette was standing behind the paramedic, her arms around his waist. It appeared like the woman was speaking, but Roy was too far away to hear what she was saying.

"Johnny," Roy called out, approaching them slowly. The pair turned their heads to face him and he struggled to find something to say. "It's only until those detectives find whoever the arsonist is. You'll be transferred back here after the fact."

His friend heaved a sigh, looking away. "Yeah. I heard."

"So, this is only temporary."

"Maybe. It's taken them three months to get to this point," Johnny said, a note of anger still in his voice. Colette unwound her arms from around him and moved her hand up to his shoulder. Johnny reached up and put his hand over hers. "I don't like to, Roy."

"None of us do, Johnny," Colette said softly. "But if my grandfather and the detectives think that this is the right thing to do, then we have to trust them."

Johnny heaved a sigh. "Yeah, I know. I don't like it though." He forced a smile. "I'll have to train a whole new partner. Just when I was getting Roy exactly how I wanted him."

"Watch it, Junior. I have seniority," Roy responded.

At that moment, the klaxons sounded. Without a word, Colette went up on her toes and kissed her fiancé's cheek. The paramedics ran to the station, where Cap had the address already written down. While Roy got behind the wheel, Johnny scanned the map for a second, located the street, and bolted around the squad. He scrambled into his seat and they were off.

* * *

The rest of the day was filled with run after run, some serious but mostly minor incidents. Though they had the privacy, being alone in the squad, neither of the paramedics brought up the coming change. Though, Roy did inform Dixie McCall at the hospital on one of their stops there.

At the station, Cap had apparently warned the rest of the crew not to say anything either. If it hadn't been for Chet's usual exuberance, ranting about something Roy didn't pay attention to, the noon meal and the times they all were there would have been very silent.

Johnny's tossing and turning once they all turned in was louder than it normally was. Roy wasn't really surprised when no one complained or told Johnny to settle down. There was only one call in the early hours of the morning: a motorcycle collision. It was seven o'clock when the squad pulled into place. Without a word, Johnny and Roy made sure everything was in order and went into the kitchen.

The quiet murmur of voices halted immediately. The firemen dropped their gazes to their coffee. "Alright, I've had enough. I'm coming back, you know," Johnny said, his temper snapping. "The chief says it's temporary, so don't get too used to my being away."

"We'll all be looking forward to your return, John," Cap said, holding out a cup to him. "We'll miss you."

"The Phantom will miss his pigeon," Chet chimed in.

Sending an unamused look at the man, Johnny accepted the coffee and chose not to sit down. "Cap, I don't think it's going to be as simple as those detectives were making out," he commented. "What if this arsonist just gets angry because he doesn't see me and starts setting fires all over the place?"

"'He?'" Chet echoed before Cap could comment. "I figured you would assume it was some chick out to snare you."

"As flattering as that would be, I'm already spoken for, Kelly." Johnny sent a sudden look at Roy. "Is that why the chief decided to move me, you think? Because I'm going to marry Colette?"

Roy shook his head. "I know the chief well enough to know he wouldn't let his personal feelings or relationships affect his job," he said. "He's looked at this from all sides and believes this is the best course of action."

A door opened and closed from nearby, signaling the arrival if the next shift. Everyone who had been sitting stood up and put their cups away. Cap clapped his hand on Johnny's shoulder as he went to greet the captain of the B shift.

The rest of the crew moved to the locker room to change. Silence reigned in the room until they all were dressed in street clothes. Marco was the first to hold out his hand. "Be safe, Johnny."

Mike and Chet both echoed those words as they shook the paramedics hand. Then, it was just Roy and Johnny in the room. "Maybe we'll be called out to a big one," the dark haired young man suggested.

"Try not to break your neck, Junior."

An almost awkward silence fell between them and then Johnny forced a smile. "You know I'll be seeing you outside of work," he said. "You're my best man and there's probably some kind of wedding stuff we'll need to discuss."

"Right. Well. I'll see you around, partner."

The farewell seemed a little premature as they both had to walk out to the parking lot. Johnny lifted his hand right before he got into his Land Rover. Roy gave an acknowledging nod as he got into his car. He waited for the younger man to back out before he put his own vehicle into reverse.

He had the feeling of loss as he watched Johnny drive away. How long would it be before they were partnered together again?

A woman was standing in front of the station as he inched out the driveway, her hair hidden by her scarf and a pair of large sunglasses hiding most of her face. When Roy lifted his hand in a friendly wave, a wide smile appeared on her face as she micked the move. In his rearview mirror, as he drove down the road, he saw the woman continue walking.

He put her out of his mind as he thought about how he was going to explain this to his family.

* * *

"I can't see!"

"Calm down, Miss. Everything is going to be fine," Roy said patiently. He continued his check of the young woman's pupils. "We'll have you to the hospital real soon and you're going to be ok. Do you hurt anywhere else?"

The young woman hesitated. "No, just my head." She reached up and grabbed the paramedic's sleeve. "Why can't is everything dark? I can't see!"

"You have a concussion," Off to his right, Roy could hear his temporary partner relaying vitals to Rampart. A month had passed since Johnny had been sent to the other station. He'd fallen into a pretty good routine with Dwyer, who was a good paramedic, had an easy going personality, and Roy had nothing but respect for the man.

He wasn't Johnny, though, and Roy missed the clockwork rhythm he had developed from working so long with Johnny.

"Affirmative, Rampart. IV, D5W," Dwyer said, jotting the order down on the pad of paper. He reached for the trauma box at the same time as Roy and their hands knocked together. Offering a rueful smile, Dwyer pulled his hand back as the ambulance siren could be heard, drawing closer.

"Miss Carson, we'll have you at Rampart Hospital very soon," Roy promised as he inserted the IV. "The doctors are going to take good care of you there. You've got nothing to worry about, so you just relax and let us do all the work."

Within a few minutes, their accident victim was on a gurney and in the ambulance. Roy rode with the woman while Dwyer followed with the squad. Dr. Morton took over in the treatment room. Breathing out, Roy went to the nurses desk where Dwyer was already restocking their supplies.

"How you been, Roy?" Dixie McCall asked as she leaned against the counter. She set her clipboard down.

"I'm good, Dix," Roy answered, forcing a smile. "Had a busy day?"

The nurse considered that and then lifted one shoulder in a shrug. "I can't complain," she said. "Today has been easier than yesterday night."

Reminded of the news he'd heard when he came on shift, Roy nodded. Bad news traveled fast in the department, from station to station, and whenever A Shift came on duty, the previous shift would pass on the news. Thus, a mere hours after it happened, Roy knew when a child had died in a fire Station 13 had been called to in the middle of the night and Johnny was one of the paramedics there.

"Yeah, I heard it was a rough one," Dwyer said sympathetically.

From the start, Johnny and Roy had had differing shift schedules, and the two friends hadn't seen each other since they'd said goodbye. Hearing about his partner's runs had been a comfort, given how they were littered with the humor and adventure that inevitably followed the young man, but hearing of the loss of a child and being unable to talk to Johnny didn't sit well with Roy.

"How was Johnny when you saw him?" Roy asked.

Dixie shook her head. "He was upset. He'd done everything he could to save that little girl, but it was just too late."

"Smokers will never learn," Dwyer said, shaking his head. "I mean, how many times does a person have to hear they need to not smoke in bed?" He picked up the supplies. "I'll put these away, Roy."

"I guess I'll see you around, Dix," Roy said, taking a step back.

Reaching out, Dixie caught his arm. "Wait a minute, Roy. How are you doing?"

Pausing, Roy took a deep breath. "I'm fine."

The nurse raised her eyebrow at that. "You might want to work on sounding a little more convincing than that," she advised. "I would say you're looking about as good as Johnny is these days. Any idea how much longer he's going to be at Station 13?"

"No one from the department has told me one way or the other," Roy told her. "I don't think they've made an progress on the case."

Compassion in her eyes, Dixie squeezed his arm. "They will, Roy. Just give it some time," she said. Someone further down the hall called her name, and she glanced that way. "Duty calls."  
"Yeah." As Dixie went one way, Roy went the other, feeling no better about the situation than before. Dwyer made small talk all the way to the station, and Roy only half listened. He'd perfected the skill with Johnny.

A woman waved as the squad pulled into the station. "You've got some friendly people around here," Dwyer commented as he returned the wave.

"Most people respect what we do," Roy responded, focusing on his driving. He parked the squad and climbed out. He glimpsed the woman right before he closed the door. "I could do with some coffee. How about you?"

* * *

Only a few shifts later, Roy received a phone call from his friend, asking for help in moving. Johnny was moving out of his own apartment to a new one he and Colette had chosen. Surprised that they were off on the same day, for once, Roy gladly accepted and promised to be there within the hour.

Arriving at Johnny's apartment, Roy found that Chet and Mike, as well as a few other firemen from other stations, were there to help. Vehicles were packed with boxes and furniture amid good natured ribbing and conversation. Though he was curious about why no one from Station 13 there, Roy held his tongue, determined to ask at a more convenient time.

Six hours went by quickly, resulting in the majority of Johnny's belongings being moved into the new place. At least, it was enough that the man could survive there while he packed up the rest of his belongings in the apartment he was giving up.

"Knock knock."

Recognizing his wife's voice, Roy straightened up in surprise. "Joanne?"

Multiple voices, closer to the front door, called out, "Hey, Mrs. De Soto!" "That smells good!"

Abandoning the bed frame he'd been helping Johnny assemble, Roy hurried out to the living room. The mouthwatering aroma of pizza filled his senses right before he saw his wife holding several pizza boxes. "Joanne, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"We thought you boys might be hungry," his wife said with a smile.

Looking beyond Joanne, he spotted Colette. The young woman had her hair tamed in a low bun, wearing a sensible blue skirt, looming like she had just gotten off work. And she did not look happy. "I suppose this is why I haven't gotten an answer when I called Johnny's place," she commented, glancing around. In her hands was a case of beer.

Clearing his throat, Roy moved to relieve his wife of the pizzas. "Hey, Mike, see if you can round up some plates," he said. He vaguely remembered having heard Johnny's phone ringing but hadn't really paid attention to it.

Giving an eager nod, Mike hurried to the kitchen. At the same time, Johnny came out if the bedroom. "Hey, Colette, Joanne," Johnny said cheerfully. "I didn't know you planned on being here."

"I could say the same thing about you," Colette replied, an icy edge to her voice. "You know, John, I really don't think this is what the doctor meant when he said for you to take it easy today."

"Where are the kids?" Roy asked, eager to head off what was bound to be an argument. Though, he was curious about what Colette meant.

Joanne was unable to keep from glancing at the young couple. "At my sister's house."

The other guys were already backing away, and Mike was hoovering in the doorway, paper plates in hand. Johnny gave an aggravated sigh. "It was just a bump on the head," he said defensively. "Morton said I was fine."

"No, he said you had a slight concussion and that you needed to take it easy." Colette waved a hand at the boxes. "This doesn't look like taking it easy, Johnny."

"Hey, I didn't do it all myself."

Colette's lips compressed into a thin line. She shoved the case of beer into Johnny's grasp and walked to the kitchen. Mike hastily scrambled out of her way. Groaning, Johnny handed off the beer to Chet and hastened after her.

"Man, it's times like this that I am glad I'm single," Chet remarked, breaking the uneasy silence that filled the room. "Roy, how about opening up that box and letting us dig in."

A few minutes later, Johnny and Colette returned, looking as though nothing had happened. Soon after the pizza and beer was consumed, Chet, Mike, and the others took their leave. Between the four remaining adults, the trash from the pizza boxes was bagged and set outside for pickup.

"Thanks for your help, Roy," Johnny said as he surveyed the stack of boxes. "Once my apartment is clear, all we'll have to do is pack up Colette's things."

"I can volunteer Chris and Jennifer," Joanne said with a laugh. "When they heard I was coming here, they wanted to help."

"They just miss their amazing Uncle Johnny is all," Johnny said as he sat next to his fiancé. "Maybe I'll be able to find the time to take them on a camping trip before the wedding.

Roy shook his head. "You'd think my kids had the monopoly on Johnny's time, wouldn't you," he said to Colette. "It's a wonder you're even going to be allowed to marry him."

"Oh, ha ha."

Joanne laughed as she settled on the arm of her husband's chair. "Just you wait until you have children of your own, Johnny," she said. Johnny and Colette both blushed. "You'll be more than glad when someone can keep your children distracted and give you a few minutes of peace."

"I take it you two have talked about kids?" Roy asked.

Johnny draped his arm across Colette's shoulders. "We've talked about it," was all he said. "But let us get married first."

Taking pity on the young couple, Joanne asked, "How is your planning coming along? The wedding is in—what is it now?—a month?"

"Five weeks, actually," Colette answered, reaching up to link her fingers with Johnny's. "I think everything is in order." She flashed a smile. "Of course, I have the feeling that means there's something I've missed or something is about to go terribly wrong. For now, though, I'm just enjoying the peace."

"With Colette's mother out of town at the moment, it's definitely been peaceful," Johnny agreed with a grin.

Without looking at all annoyed by her future husband's comment, Colette unlaced her fingers to smack him lightly. "You're both going to make it for the rehearsal dinner, right?" the young woman asked.

"Wouldn't miss it," Joanne responded. "How did you manage to work out that each crew is going to have off for the wedding?"

Immediately, Johnny and Colette exchanged looks. The dark haired paramedic pulled his arm back. "We've invited most of the firemen in the department," Colette said, dropping her hand to her lap. "Of course, not all of them will be able to attend. The important thing is that Station 51 will be able to come."

"What about 13?"

"If they come, that's great, but I'm not holding my breath," Johnny said, his gaze shifting away. "I'm asking the chief if I can be reassigned back to 51."

Roy sat up straighter. "Johnny, do you think that's wise? There haven't been any breaks in the case. The arsonist is still out there."

Johnny scowles. "I know that, Roy. You're right: there have been no breaks. That's why I don't think me being away from 51 is doing any good. I might as well come back."

"There's been no fire started by the arso?" Joanne asked with a frown. "Nothing in the last six weeks? That seems...unlikely."

Colette heaved a sigh. "There was one fire, a factory, that Granddad suspected was started by an arsonist, but it was in Station 11's territory," she said. "So it was decided it wasn't _the_ arsonist we're hoping to catch. It's put a strain on the investigators, trying to examine if all the fires were started by the same person or if there's more than one culprit."

"It could be just a fluke that my picture ended at the scene," Johnny argued. "That is the only thing that pointed at me being the target for these crimes."

The young woman leveled a stare at him that spoke volumes to her frustration. "Just don't do something foolish, Junior," Roy said quickly. "It may be that _because_ you haven't been with 51 that there hasn't been anymore fires."

"If that's true, it doesn't make any sense. Why hasn't this person been setting more fires to find me?" Johnny stubbornly argued. He paused and a thoughtful expression appeared on his face. "What if I'm not the one the arsonist is looking for?"

The suggestion took everyone else aback for a moment. "Think about it," Johnny said, his face becoming animated. "Maybe this person just wanted me away from Station 51, for...whatever reason. And that's why they haven't been setting any fires."

There was silence for a moment. "That...makes a sort of sense," Joanne said slowly. "But why would anyone want you away from this particular station, Johnny?"

"I have no idea. I hadn't gotten that far in my theory," Johnny answered, flashing a quick smile. "And you know that clipping they found of me? My face was crossed off. If I was the one this person wanted, it would have been circled, right?"

"He has a point," Roy agreed.

Colette looked more than a little troubled. "I'll mention it to Granddad," she said. "They may have simply assumed Johnny was the target because..." Her cheeks flushed bright red. "Well, it doesn't matter."

"You can say it, Colette," Johnny said, his tone taking on a sharp edge. "It's because of my reputation of being a ladies man. We all know it."

For a moment, his fiancé stared at him, her lips compressing into a thin line. She stood up and walked to the kitchen, not saying a word. Clearing her throat, Joanne stood and hurried after the younger woman. Johnny gave a frustrated sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I'm always saying the wrong thing. Why is she so sensitive about this? It's not her life or job."

Roy hesitated, knowing Johnny and Colette's relationship was none of his business. "That might not be the way she sees it, Partner," he said, focusing his gaze on the wall. "After all, she's about to marry you. That makes your life her life. As to your job...it's one that directly affects her. If something happens to you, she's going to hurt."

Again, Johnny sighed. "Yeah. I guess." Sitting back, the dark haired man leaned his head back. "I didn't know planning a wedding could be so stressful." He lifted his head to glare at Roy. "And don't say 'I told you so'."

Holding his hand sup, Roy tried not to laugh. "I think you need to patch things up with your girl."

Grumbling in a good natured way, Johnny pushed himself up and walked to the kitchen. "Joanne, can I talk to Colette for a moment?"

For a moment, everything felt just like it used to.

* * *

"Good job getting him in here," Dr. Brackett said as he left the treatment room three days later. "A few more minutes and there would be no chance."

"I thought for sure we lost him a couple times in the ambulance on the way here," Dwyer said, shaking his head. "Poor guy lives on his own and doesn't seem to have any family. It was pure luck that a neighbor sort of keeps an eye on him."

Dr. Brackett shook his head and said once more, "Good work, you two." Then, he was being called to the next room.

"All in a day's work," Dwyer commented. He lifted the HT. "Squad-51, available."

" **Squad 51,"** dispatch acknowledged. On the phone at the nurse's desk, Dixie was on the phone and she gave them a nod as the went past. The paramedics were nearly to the doors when the HT gave a squawk. " **Squad 51, what is your location?"**

Surprised, Dwyer responded, "LA, Squad 51 is currently at Rampart Hospital."

There was a brief pause. " **Squad 51, report to headquarters."**

"Squad 51." Dwyer gave Roy a puzzled look and shrugged his shoulders. "I wonder what that is about."

"I guess we should go find out," Roy responded, having a sneaking suspicion he already knew.

Squad 13 was already sitting in the parking lot when 51 pulled in. Johnny and Craig Brice were inside. "You were called in too?" Johnny asked, his eyes lighting up.

Roy nodded. "Maybe something happened on the case," he said, sending a wary glance at his temporary partner. He'd been careful to keep most of the details to himself, firmly believing that it was between him, Johnny, and the department.

At that moment, Colette stepped into view. "Oh, good, you're both here and right on time," she said cheerfully. She held the door open for them. "The chief wants to see Gage and Desoto now. Dwyer, Brice, if you don't mind waiting out here."

The two paramedics went passed her into the hallway. Her expression gave nothing away, so Roy had little idea what they were walking into. Once in the office, which was at the end of the hallway, he discovered that the two detectives investigating the arsonist were already there, and they did not look happy.

"I'm assuming we're not in trouble this time either," Johnny said as he walked to stand in front of the chief's desk. McConikee gave him a sharp look, apparently not appreciating the comment. "Detectives."

The chief gestured to the two available seats and the two paramedics moved to sit down. "Colette brought your theory to me," McConikee said, getting straight to the point. "Detectives Bonanno and Wilson are here so that we can discuss the case and decide on the best course of action."

Johnny was unable to keep from grimacing, and Roy silently agreed: that would have been a good idea from the start.

"You don't think you're the target of this?" Detective Bonanno asked bluntly, staring at Johnny.

"Well, unless this person was out to kill me, I don't think they would have crossed out my face," Johnny said evenly. "I've wondered about that. If I hadn't been taken so off guard by my transfer to another station, I might have spoken up sooner."  
"We don't know what the arsonist's motivation is."

"Then, we shouldn't be making assumptions."

Roy cleared his throat. "It's not doing any of us any good with so much uncertainty," he pointed out, maintaining a calm tone of voice. "If there's no point to keep Johnny away from Station 51, it seems useless to keep it up. Unless you plan on making his transfer permanent?"

Johnny's eyes widened. "No, we don't intend that at all," McConikee said quickly. "You're our best paramedic team. But the safety of all our paramedics and firemen is of more importance to me than the numbers. Is there some reason you don't want to be with 13?"

A flush started to creep up Johnny's neck. "I didn't say that..."

From the look on the chief's face, Roy guessed the older man didn't believe Johnny either. "Look, Gage, we're doing the best we can here," Detective Wilson said. "These kind of investigations take time. We're exploring every aspect and lead."

"So you're absolutely certain that Johnny is the target?" Roy asked, eager to soothe his partner's ruffled feelings.

"As we said before, no one can be certain of anything but the odds are strong that Gage is the one this crazy arsonist is after," Bonanno said harshly. "If that's all, we do have a job to get back to."

McConikee sent an aggravated look towards the detectives. "Gage, Desoto, I know this has been difficult for you but we are doing all we can," he said. He sent a glance at the clock. "You're both on duty now, so we won't keep you."

Nodding, Roy pulled his partner out of the office. "Alright, what's been going on with you?" he asked, keeping Johnny from hurrying on. The hallway was currently empty. "I know you've done a lot of overtime in the past and you've worked with different paramedics. What is making this time so difficult for you?"

Heaving a sigh, Johnny sent a glance up and down the hallway. "Roy, you know it's not a simple thing to be marrying the chief's granddaughter," he said in a low voice. "There are some who have been pretty vocal in their opinion that I'm trying to climb my way up the easy way."

"They've been...teasing you?"

"It goes a little beyond teasing, Roy."

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Roy shook his head. "Then, why haven't you told your captain or the chief?" he asked. Johnny opened his mouth to answer but Roy continued, "Let me guess. You think it will just make things worse."

Johnny shrugged as his finacé entered the hallway. "Hey, everything alright?" Colette asked, concern in her voice. She held a stack of files in her arms.

"Yeah," Johnny said, though Roy couldn't tell who he was speaking to. "I've got to get back on duty. Brice is probably having a heart attack as it is. Roy, I'll see you around. I'll call you later tonight, Colette."

The young man hurried on. Colette watched him go before she turned to Roy. "No news?"  
Roy shook his head. "Not yet." He would have said more, but he heard the distant squawk of the HT. "I'll see you around."

He hurried out into the lobby. "Child down," Dwyer informed him instantly before responding into the HT, "Squad 51."

* * *

For once, Roy was happy when run after run kept him busy for the rest of the day. It kept him from thinking too much. He was more than ready for bed when it grew dark and hoped for a mostly uninterrupted night.

However, it was not to be. Multiple tones sounded for the whole station in the middle of the night, signaling a major fire. Every man jumped out of bed and rushed for the garage. " _ **Station 51, Station 13, Engine 23. Industrial fire. 4402 East Sycamore. 4402 E. Sycamore. Time-out, 01:22."**_

" _ **Station 51, KMG365,"**_ Cap responded. He handed a slip to Roy and then hurried around to join the rest of the men on the truck.

"It must be a pretty big fire since they're responding so many trucks to it," Dwyer commented. He glanced over at Roy. "Think maybe it's the arsonist?"

Roy made no answer, intent on getting to the scene as soon as possible. From a mile away, they could see the glow in the sky. "Whoa," Dwyer said, leaning forward for a better look. "That looks bad."

Cap was already on the ground, issuing commands when Roy and Dwyer scrambled out of the squad. The flames were licking the sky, having gone through most of the roof. Truck 23 was already there with their hose aimed on the fire and the captain jogged over to consult with Cap.

"Was anyone in there?" Roy asked, hoping the factory didn't have a third shift. But he could already see by the look in his captain's eyes that it did.

"The manager says there are twelve men still missing," 23's captain responded, looking grave. "He's the layout of the factory and there are two places where the workers could have taken refuge."

Engine 13 pulled up then with the squad right behind them. Brice and Johnny joined the group in time to hear the layout. The paramedics were assigned the task of going in, with Mike and Chet covering them from behind. As they prepped to go in, out of the corner of his eye Roy saw several police cars arrive, lights flashing brightly in the night.

As they moved to get into position, Johnny sent an unreadable look at Roy. Then, they both were headed into the burning building. Smoke was everywhere, making it difficult to see anything. Roy had to rely on the manager's scant description of the building. Almost immediately, he came upon a man sprawled on the floor.

And from that point it became just a matter of bringing victim after victim out. None of the men seemed to be injured in any way, simply too much smoke. With most of the men clustered together, eleven were found relatively quickly.

Then, Dwyer followed him from the bathroom they had just heard a slight thud and then stumbled forward when the man fell against him. "Charlie!" Roy exclaimed, his voice muffled by his air mask. He spun around and knelt by his partner, who had collapsed to the ground. "Charlie, are you alright?"

Dwyer's helmet was askew and his mask was twisted away from his face. He'd been struck from behind. Suspicious, Roy sent a glance at the swirling smoke. He couldn't see anyone, but he had the feeling someone was there. The arsonist?

Refocusing on his partner, Roy couldn't get the mask untwisted. He felt more than saw someone beside him and he gave a start, spinning in that direction. A small figure, face blocked by a gas mask, held a length of pipe.

"Well, that's not good," Roy said, even though he knew the other person wouldn't hear him. He lifted his hands and then raised his voice. "Hey, we need to get out of this smoke, alright? It's not safe. So just drop the pipe and let's go."

The person either didn't hear him or was ignoring him. All Roy could hear was the distant crackle of the flames and the harsh in and out of the other person breathing through the mask. "Look, this isn't a game," Roy continued, desperate to reason with the person. "My partner needs help."

Still, he got no response. Carefully, he knelt down and reached to pull Dwyer up. But that brought the masked person forward a step. Roy stopped moving. They were at an impasse and his partner was running out of time.

There was movement behind him. Alarmed, Roy saw the masked person tighter their grip on the pipe. He half turned, shouting out a warning. It took him longer than he liked to recognize Johnny, who took in the situation immediately. The masked person gave a muffled shout and lunged forward, pipe swinging.

Johnny and Roy moved at the same time. As the younger man managed to grab the pipe with his gloved hand, Roy kicked out and struck the masked person's shin. It was enough that the small figure stumbled and the pipe was ripped out of their hand.

"We've got to get out of here," Roy shouted at his friend and fellow firefighter.

With a nod, Johnny caught the attacker and hoisted them up onto his shoulder, ignoring the kicking and flailing limbs that attempted to impede him. Roy managed to get Dwyer onto his own shoulder and then they both rushed out if the building.

As soon as he was clear, Roy pulled his air mask down and shouted, "We need an officer over here! And get an ETA on an ambulance!"

Officer Howard, with Detective Bonanno right behind him, came rushing over. Johnny let the person he'd carried out hit the ground and stepped back to allow the lawmen to take the person into custody.

"This the arsonist?" Bonanno demanded, grabbing the person's arm. Without waiting for either of the paramedics to respond, he pulled the air mask from the person's face. "Either of you two recognize this woman?"

"Let go of me!" the woman screeched, struggling to get free. Her long brown hair was coming free of how she'd had it pulled back and it fell across her face, concealing her features. "I'll sue you for this!"

After a moment's scrutiny, Johnny shook his head. Roy glanced over, taking a moment of his focus away from where he was taking Dwyer's blood pressure. "Never seen her before," the older paramedic responded.

His words made the woman freeze. "What do you mean you've never seen me before? You saved my life! I thought we had something!"

Dumbfounded, Roy stared at her, his hands going still. "Excuse me?"

"I have been doing everything I can to bring us together! You can't tell me you don't remember!"

"I'm going to call that close enough to a confession," Detective Bonanno said, twisting the woman's arm behind her back.

Shaking his head, Johnny crouched down next to Roy. "Shouldn't you be going back to search for the last worker?" Roy asked as he took Dwyer's blood pressure.

Behind them, the woman screamed unintelligibly as Vince and the detective dragged her away. His air mask hanging around his neck and his face streaked from smoke, Johnny shook his head. "Someone who hadn't even showed up for work," he responded as he set up the bio-phone. "Cap tried to contact you with the HT. Guess it's not working."

The young paramedic lifted the phone. "Rampart base, this is Squad...13." The brief hesitation was barely noticeable. "How do you read me?"

" _ **Go ahead, 13,"**_ came the familiar voice of Dr. Brackett.

"Rampart, we have a male victim, approximately 30 yrs old," Johnny reported. He repeated the vitals as Roy gave them to him. "Definite smoke inhalation and suspected hit on the head."

There was a slight pause as Dr. Brackett considered this information. " _ **13, start him on O2 and bring him in."**_

" _ **10-4, Rampart."**_ Johnny set the receiver down and looked over to where Roy already had the oxygen mask on Dwyer's face. "So, the arsonist was always out to see _you_ Roy. That's what this is all about."

"If you're going to say 'I-told-you-so' just get it over with."

"I wasn't going to say that." For a split second, Johnny looked completely innocent. "But you know, I did—"

"Johnny. Shut up."

* * *

The expression on Johnny's face when Chief McConikee walked Colette down the aisle was one that Roy knew he would never forget. His partner straightened his shoulders with pride as the bride approached. Out of the corner of his eye, Roy saw Chet surreptitiously wipe at his eyes as Colette, a vision in a lacy gown, was handed over to Johnny.

The past month had been a flurry of activity. With Miss Amy Johnson under arrest for setting the factory fires, the chief had made good on his promise and Johnny had been moved back to Shift A of Station 51.

Hoping that the clearly mad young woman who had been so desperate for his attention received the help she needed, Roy focused on the wedding. Vows and rings were exchanged. The minister declared them man and wife, and invited Johnny to kiss the bride. Applause, and a few catcalls, filled the room as the paramedic/fireman did so. Hand and hand, the beaming couple walked back down the aisle.

The reception was held in the same building. Chatter filled the room as a fine meal was served. Chet managed to get close to Colette's maid of honor, her cousin, and spent the meal flirting with her. Children ran around the room, laughing and playing. As best man, Roy made a toast to the happiness of the couple.

In the middle of the festive atmosphere, the couple's first dance was announced. Johnny led Colette out onto the dance floor as Stevie Wonder's hit, _You Are the Sunshine of My Life,_ began to play. The couple began to dance in slow, small circles as the guests looked on and cameras flashed around the room.

Suddenly, a fire alarm rang out and the couple came to a halt, looking up. As if on cue, the overhead sprinkler system kicked on. "Everyone out," Chief McConikee shouted as water rained down on everyone. "Please, do not panic."

With the majority of the guests being firemen and the families of said firemen, there were only a few who ignored that command and rushed in a panic to the door. As the last child was pulled out, a police car pulled up, sirens blaring. Right behind was the fire truck summoned to handle the fire, though Roy suspected there was no fire given that there was no smoke or crackle of flames.

"Poor Colette," Joanne murmured, standing next to him. Their two children were in front of them. "After all the work she put into her wedding only to have this happen! How must she be feeling?"

Reminded of the couple who'd had their dance interrupted, Roy twisted around to find them in the crowd. He spotted Colette's mother in a fit of furious hysterics. Closer to the street, he finally located Johnny and Colette. To his surprise, the bride didn't seem to be upset at all and was grinning at something her new husband was whispering into her ear.

"Granddad! If the cake isn't ruined, tell them all to have a slice," Colette called over to where Chief McConikee was consulting with the police officer.

Her grandfather lifted his hand in acknowledgement as Johnny burst into laughter. "Colette! How can you treat this so lightly?" Mrs. Alderman demanded. "Everything has been ruined! Your dress! How could this have happened?"

Someone, Roy couldn't be sure exactly who, took pity on the woman and attempted to calm her down. Johnny put his arm around his new wife's waist and pulled her close. "I expect this is just the beginning of the excitement in our married life, Mrs. Gage," he commented.

"I wouldn't expect anything else, Mr. Gage," Colette responded, angling her head to look up at him.

Right there, as the firemen worked, Johnny kissed his bride.


End file.
